The present invention relates generally to a material suitable for use, for example, in electronic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a composition for making a low dielectric performance material or film comprising same having an improved elastic modulus and a low dielectric constant.
There is a continuing desire in the microelectronics industry to increase the circuit density in multilevel integrated circuit devices such as memory and logic chips in order to improve the operating speed and reduce power consumption. In order to continue to reduce the size of devices on integrated circuits, it has become necessary to use insulators having a low dielectric constant to reduce the resistance-capacitance (“RC”) time delay of the interconnect metallization and to prevent capacitive cross talk between the different levels of metallization. Such low dielectric materials are desirable for premetal dielectric layers and interlevel dielectric layers.
Typical dielectric materials for devices with 180 nm line width are materials with a dielectric constant between about 3.8 and 4.2. As the line width decreases, the dielectric constant should also be decreased. For example, devices with 130 nm line width require materials with a dielectric constant between about 2.5 and 3.0. Extremely low dielectric constant (“ELK”) materials generally have a dielectric constant between about 2.0 and 2.5. Devices with 90 nm line width require materials with dielectric constants less than 2.4. According to the 2001 International Technology roadmap for Semiconductors (ITRS) interconnect roadmap, the projected dielectric constant requirements for interlevel metal insulators will be less than 2.1 for the 65 nm node, less than 1.9 for the 45 nm node, less than 1.7 for the 32 nm node, and less than 1.6 for the 22 nm node.
A number of processes have been used for preparing low dielectric constant films. Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and spin-on dielectric (SOD) processes are typically used to prepare thin films of insulating layers. Other hybrid processes are also known such as CVD of liquid polymer precursors and transport polymerization CVD. A wide variety of low κ materials deposited by these techniques have been generally classified in categories such as purely inorganic materials, ceramic materials, silica-based materials, purely organic materials, or inorganic-organic hybrids. Likewise, a variety of processes have been used for curing these materials to decompose and/or remove volatile components and substantially crosslink the films such as heating, treating the materials with plasmas, electron beams, or UV radiation.
Since the dielectric constant of air is nominally 1.0, one approach to reducing the dielectric constant of a material may be to introduce porosity. Porosity has been introduced in low dielectric materials through a variety of different means. A dielectric film when made porous may exhibit lower dielectric constants compared to a dense film, however, the elastic modulus of the film generally decreases with increasing porosity. Consequently, it may be impractical to use these low dielectric compositions due to the trade-off in dielectric constant with elastic modulus.
The dielectric constant (κ) of a material generally cannot be reduced without a subsequent reduction in the mechanical properties, i.e., modulus, hardness, etc., of the material. Mechanical strength is needed for subsequent processing steps such as etching, CMP (“Chemical Mechanical Planarization”), and depositing additional layers such as diffusion barriers for copper, copper metal (“Cu”), and cap layers on the product. In some of these processes, temperature cycling of multiple layers may induce stresses due to the thermal coefficient of expansion mismatch between the different materials thereby causing cracking or delamination. Surface planarity is also required and may be maintained through controlling processing parameters such as those during the film formation process and also through CMP. Mechanical integrity, or stiffness, compressive, and shear strengths, may be particularly important to survive CMP. It has been found that the ability to survive CMP may be correlated with the elastic, or Young's, modulus of the material, along with other factors including polishing parameters such as the down force and platen speed. See, for example, Wang et al., “Advanced processing: CMP of Cu/low-κ and Cu/ultralow-κ layers”, Solid State Technol., September, 2001; Lin et al., “Low-κ Dielectrics Characterization for Damascene Integration”, International Interconnect Technology Conference, Burlingame, Calif., June, 2001. These mechanical properties are also important in the packaging of the final product.
Another consideration in the production of low dielectric materials and the resultant film is the level of metal impurities present in the material. In order for a low dielectric film to be suitable for Integrated Circuit (IC) fabrication, it is desirable that the film has a controlled level of impurities. In other words, the film should be deposited using ingredients that have minimal levels of nonvolatile impurities that may be harmful in silicon oxide-based insulator films in microelectronic devices. In the IC industry, it is well known that alkali metal ions such as sodium and potassium should be excluded from silicon dioxide films used as metal oxide semiconductor (“MOS”) transistor insulators and multilevel interconnection insulators. These positively charged ions might become mobile when exposed to electric fields and drift away from the positively biased film interface and toward the negatively biased film interface causing capacitance-voltage shifts.
Some commercially available chemical reagents used in the production of low dielectric films contain alkali metal impurities. These impurities may result from residual levels of catalyst used in the manufacture of the chemical precursor reagents. Ratios of 0.005-0.05:1 mol of NaOH, KOH, or NaOCH3 to alcohol are frequently used in the base-catalyzed ethoxylation of aliphatic alcohols, alkylphenols, and fatty acids. See, e.g., Lynn et al., “Surfactants”, Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (1997). For example, the use of 0.005 mol NaOH per mol of alcohol in the production of TRITON™ X-114, an alkylphenol ethoxylate with an average 7.5 moles of ethoxylate per mole of alcohol, may result in 214 ppm of sodium in the final product. Such levels of residual catalytic impurities are often of little consequence in typical applications of these chemicals because the surfactant is often used at such low levels that the catalytic impurities imparted by the surfactant become insignificant in the final formulation. A polymer such as polyethylene glycol (PEG) may be made using different catalyst systems depending on the desired molecular weight. For molecular weight below 20,000, base or the Na+ or K+ alkoxides of methanol or butanol are used as the catalyst. See, for instance, Glass, J. E. “Water-Soluble Polymers”, Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, John Wiley & Sons, Inc. (1988). Solvents, like surfactants, can also contain residual catalytic impurities. For instance, the formation of ethers, such as propylene glycol propyl ether (PGPE), through the reaction of propylene oxide with an alcohol, is often base-catalyzed when high selectivity to the primary alkyl ether over the secondary ether is desired which can result in residual impurities. See, for instance, Brown, et al., “Glycols: Ethylene Glycol and Propylene Glycol”, Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd ed., John Wiley & Sons, N.Y., (1980), Vol. 11, p 953. A further source of impurities may result from an inattention to detail, such as packaging or handling outside a clean room, because such stringent purity requirements are not needed for typical applications.
Alkali metal impurity specifications for chemical precursor solutions for integrated circuit applications typically set the allowable impurity levels to approximately 20 parts per billion maximum for each type of alkali metal and less than 50 ppb total. To meet these limits, the material supplier to the IC industry may purify the surfactants. The reference, EP 1,142,832, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discusses how the dielectric and mechanical properties of the resulting films may be adversely affected by the purification of surfactants used as porogens in the film-forming mixture. The reference, US 2002/0045693, discusses how the dielectric properties of the resulting films may be adversely affected by the purification of reagents even if surfactant is not present.
The following references, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,406,794, 6,329,017, 6,495,479, 6,126,733, U.S. Pat. App. Ser. No. 2002/0189495, EP 1123753, and Chem. Mater. 2001 13, 2762 and 1848, provide various compositions used for forming dielectric films that include chemical reagents such as at least one source for silicon, a porogen, and a solvent. These references fail to disclose the purification of the chemical reagents, particularly porogens, prior to addition to the composition to remove alkali metal impurities. Some references, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,376,634 and 6,126,733, discuss purifying the reagents prior to addition to the composition. However, as mentioned previously, in certain instances the purification process may adversely affect the dielectric constant and/or mechanical properties of the material.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide improved dielectric materials having low dielectric constant and sufficient mechanical strength. To achieve that end, there is also a need in the art to provide a means to correlate dielectric constant, porosity, and elastic modulus to identify and develop low dielectric materials. There is also a need in the art to provide dielectric materials and films that have relatively low metal content yet still maintain the beneficial properties, i.e., lower κ and higher modulus, that high levels of metals may impart. Further, there is a need in the art to provide processes for making low dielectric films at relatively low temperatures and relatively short cycle times.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.